


Come Undone

by shellygurumi



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, alex making henry come undone because that's more beautiful, alex ogling henry because he's beautiful, and quoting the princess bride because they can, fancy gala event, henry and alex dressed up, kissing and laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Alex loves to see Henry dressed up, it's devastatingly handsome and it's ridiculous. But he loves the look of his boyfriend all buttoned up in a three piece suit.He also loves how his boyfriend looks totally undone.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 273





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous self-indulgent fic. I started with the idea of Henry dressed up and then undressed later. Then ended with the boys quoting The Princess Bride. Because why not? Hope you enjoy!

Alex absolutely loved to see Henry all buttoned up, dressed to the nines. Not when he was in a stuffy regal royal uniform of red and gold, that was the worst. But when donned a three piece suit, fully tailored to perfection, one that hugged his body in all the right ways. He loved his beautiful prince put all together like some kind of model, but so much better. It was monumentally unfair that Henry was so disgustingly gorgeous that Alex had eventually given up being angry about it and just decided to fully lean into it. And lean into how much he loved it.

Since they moved in together in Brooklyn, they got to spend so much more time together than when they had their cross-Atlantic trysts before everything became Known and Official. Sometimes he missed the romance of it, the play of figuring out how and when they would next see each other. He even missed the passionate, hot and heavy meetings behind closed doors the moment they could be together. All that said, though, he wouldn’t dream of giving up getting to wake up in Henry’s arms every day. Even when their schedules didn’t quite match up as well as either of them would like, they did always get to fall into bed together at some point in the night and wake up together, however brief their time in bed between might be.

That is, except when Alex had to leave on First Son business or Henry had to return to England for his Princely duties. The latter always lasted longer than the former, and their small home together felt large and empty when Henry was gone for more than a few days. Now that Alex was in law school and no longer living at the White House, he didn’t have to do as much as the FSOTUS, but Henry never stopped being the Prince of Wales. Even with his job working with Pez in New York, Henry was still called upon to return to England several times in the year.

The only times that Henry was gone for long periods of time that were in any way worth it, was when Alex was able to fly to England to join him for a gala or dinner or event of some kind during some part of the trip. On those occasions, he got to see Henry looking tall, broad and absolutely fucking gorgeous. The time away left Alex with only dreams and photographs of his Prince to remember him by, and all of those things paled in comparison to the real thing.

As Alex entered the ballroom, dressed up in his own finely made suit, his eyes scanned the room for just one person: Henry. When they landed on the prince, Alex couldn’t help but sigh. Henry was in the middle of talking to some dignitary or noble person. Alex didn’t know who the other guy was, nor did he care, but he could tell from the fake, kind smile plastered on Henry’s face, the sort that didn’t reach his eyes at all, that Henry had about as much interest in whatever the man was talking about as he did in last week’s weather. Rather than save him just yet, Alex took his time studying the man he missed so dearly.

Henry’s suit jacket was pulled taut across his shoulders, not too tight, but just snug enough to reveal the muscles that lie beneath the fabric. It was a dark navy suit, one that complimented his eyes and offset his sandy hair perfectly. He wore a plain white shirt beneath it, but Alex knew from experience that it would be made of the finest material, and feel smooth and soft beneath his fingers later when Alex took it off him. He wore a waistcoat with a bit of gold chain accent, and pants that hugged his ass just enough without being undignified. Expensive cuff links caught the light, attached to the sleeve of his shirt which poked out of his jacket, thanks to Henry’s bent arm. His fingers were wrapped around the stem of a champagne glass and Alex couldn’t help but glance at the finger that was missing its signet ring. The ring that now hung from a chain around Alex’s neck.

Alex’s eyes drifted back up to Henry’s face, his strong jaw, his high cheekbones. His eyes swept over Henry’s hair, sandy blond and perfectly styled and swept back. Suddenly, Alex couldn’t help but imagine running his fingers through that hair and completely messing it up. It always looked better tousled, anyway. Feeling his cheeks heat up slightly, Alex lifted his own glass and took a sip, hoping to cover any blush that might have formed.

It was just in that moment that Henry’s blue eyes turned to see him and lit up. There was a real smile on his boyfriend’s face now. Alex returned it, lifting his glass in a slight salute. Henry made some excuse to the noble guy or whoever he was talking to, then slipped away. He wound his way through the crowd until they stood face to face.

“Hi,” Alex said, stupidly at a loss for words.

“Hello,” Henry smiled and it was all either of them could do not to kiss each other right then.

Even though they had both been out and proud, the entire damn world knew they were a couple and anyone who wanted to could read about their sexual exploits in the leaked emails, there was still this damn ceremony they had to stand on, which said they couldn’t just make out in public at official events. That did not mean, however, that Henry wouldn’t slip one hand over to rest on Alex’s lower back as he stood beside the smaller man. Their backs were to a wall and it was no worse than a gesture any straight couple could get away with, royal or otherwise. The touch of Henry’s hand, nonetheless, sent a warm feeling through Alex’s body. He pressed their shoulders together and spoke softly to his boyfriend.

“I missed you...”

“And I you,” Henry whispered in return. “It’s lonely and boring without you.”

Alex had to laugh at that, a grin remaining on his lips. “What did you ever do before you met me?”

“Hmm...” Henry cast his mind back to those dark days and shook his head ruefully. “Spent a lot of time imagining movies from start to finish when I got bored.”

“Really?” Alex looked up at him, surprised by this new piece of knowledge.

“Truly.” Henry nodded easily. He eyed Alex discreetly, not turning his head fully to look at him.

“Like what? Star Wars?” He bumped Henry lightly and the prince was unmoved. All strong and steady like he was. Alex tried not to let that thought run away.

“Only when monumentally bored. Usually light hearted stories, the odd romcom. Once or twice The Princess Bride.”

Alex nodded, then a thought occurred to him. “Westley or Inigio?”

“Inigo,” Henry answered without a hint of hesitation. Alex smiled and Henry looked down at him fondly. “And you?”

“Westley. Definitely. Love a blond with an English accent.”

Henry coughed and the hand at Alex’s lower back slid over to hold firmly to Alex’s hip.

Alex leaned into him a little more, and the pair of them were dancing on the edge of what the formal occasion would allow. “Is your Princely Presence required for much longer here?”

“I’ll make a quick round and then my escape,” Henry leaned down to whisper conspiratorially into Alex’s ear. Alex couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, especially when the whisper was followed by a brief yet not so chaste kiss to his temple. Then all at once, Henry had pulled away, before anyone could notice or comment on their close proximity to each other.

Alex watched Henry move about the room until his attention was drawn away by some other big wigs who wanted a chance to speak with the First Son about what he was up to lately. Alex winningly carried on conversations when all he wanted to do was get away to Henry’s room in the palace. Far, far away from everyone here.

Henry’s “quick round” ended up being a little over an hour and Alex was losing his mind by the time he caught sight of the prince by the door. They exchanged a quick nod before Henry slipped out. A few minutes later, Alex took his own leave of the conversation he had been sucked into and escaped the gala.

Henry was waiting in the room already when Alex slipped through the door and locked it behind him. He leaned back against the door and watched as Henry turned around to look at him. All at once, Henry’s shoulders relaxed and it seemed as if the prince had let out a breath he had been holding all night long. Perhaps all week long, in the absence of Alex’s presence.

Alex took a long moment to look Henry up and down again. He was truly gorgeous. The most beautiful person Alex had ever known. His real life prince charming. Though with all the ways in which he loved to see Henry dressed up so fine and fancy, it was nothing compared to seeing him come completely undone. Alex pushed himself off the door closed the distance between them in a few long strides. All at once, his hands were holding Henry’s face, Henry’s arms wound around Alex’s waist, and they were kissing and kissing and kissing. Alex was on his toes, pressing his body into the taller man as Henry held him tight, supporting his weight like it was nothing.

They kissed each other hard and deep and wanton. Finally, Alex pulled back just enough to slip his fingers into the knot of Henry’s tie, working it loose. At the same time, Henry began unbuttoning Alex’s waist coat, then his shirt. Eventually they both laughed into their frantic, stilted kissing as they remember to shrug out of their suit jackets, both of which fell unceremoniously to the floor. Alex looked up at Henry in that moment, seeing his tie messy, shirt rumpled, and cheeks flushed.

All at once, Alex pressed forward, sinking his hands into that perfectly styled, soft hair and messed it right up. Henry didn’t care one bit as he returned to undressing his boyfriend with deft fingers. They eventually stumbled back onto the bed, half clothed, Henry on his back and Alex above him. Moving back towards the center of the bed, Henry reclined against the pillows and Alex contently found a place between Henry’s legs. After undoing every button and pushing Henry’s layers of suit open, he ran his hands over Henry’s pale chest and looked up at his face.

Panting, flushed, lips parted, wanting. Alex drank up the sight then leaned in to kiss him again, leaning the full weight of his body down onto Henry’s strong form. Their hips met and both men groaned into the kiss. Their suit pants weren’t long for this world - or at least this bed - before both of them shucked their way out of them. Whatever clothing remained between them was pulled off their bodies and tossed off the bed, or as close to it as they could manage, the odd sock or shirt sleeve clinging to the end of the sheets.

Alex loved taking Henry apart, loved watching him come undone under Alex’s fingers and lips and body. Henry was always so put together, and he was beautiful beyond words when he was put together. But there was something otherworldly, almost ethereal, about seeing him taken apart. His sweat damp hair pressed against the pillow, the blush on his cheeks trailing up to his ears and down to his chest. The way he moaned and grunted and whimpered and panted, hot and heavy. The sweet nothings he whispered into Alex’s ear followed by soft kisses, or the growls of possessiveness, followed by nibbles or demands.

They had learned each other’s bodies inside and out, knew what each other loved, what turned them on and drove each other wild. As Alex reveled in Henry’s loss of control, Henry drank up the moments when Alex was so overwhelmed that all he could do was wrap his hands or mouth around one of Henry’s toned biceps. Alex absolutely doted on Henry’s muscles, stroking them, following the lines with his finger tips, biting, kissing, sucking. It had become a thing that Henry loved, Alex’s near worship of his muscles.

It was impossible to say who loved who more in those moments. Their love for one another seemed boundless, endless, forever, 1000 percent, on purpose. Their love was historic. As they finished, breathing hard and riding the waves of pleasure down to comfortable, relaxed calm, Alex nuzzled his head against Henry’s chest. Henry stroked a hand lazily over Alex’s back.

“I hate being away from you...” Alex admitted in a quiet voice.

“Mm,” Henry nodded in agreement, pressing his hand flat against Alex’s shoulder, holding him close.

“But the I Miss You sex is pretty damn great,” he kissed Henry’s neck and felt his love’s laughter rumble through his chest.

“You’re ridiculous, Alex.”

“You love me.”

“That I do.” And Henry kissed Alex’s forehead, then tilted his head back so he could kiss his lips. He did love Alex, more than he could ever say. He wanted it to be like this always. Henry closed his eyes and made a wish that it would.

“You know, Mandy Patinkin is still a babe,” Alex commented through a yawn and Henry rolled his eyes.

“Alex...”

“So is Cary Elwes, though I’d still pick you over the Man in Black.”

Henry rolled them over so that Alex was on his back, pinned beneath Henry. The prince looked down at him, his eyes smoldering.

“You know, I never thought to look up Westley/Inigo fanfiction, but we could always role pla-” Alex’s words were cut off by a kiss that seemed more out of interest in shutting him up than starting them up again. However, he did file the information away, perhaps to invest in a Dread Pirate Roberts costume of some sort eventually.

Alex’s laughter broke the kiss soon after it started. “Okay, okay, I’ll be good. I give you my word as a Spaniard,” he quoted, affecting Inigo Montoya’s accent.

“No good,” Henry flopped over onto his back. “I’ve known too many Spaniards.”

Alex chuckled and lifted himself up on one arm to smile down at Henry. He drew his left hand over Henry’s chest, tracing patterns there.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because I know something you don’t know.” There was a glint in Alex’s eyes, still quoting in Inigo’s voice.

“Tell me.”

“I am not left-handed!” Alex said, and Henry laughed. The quote made no sense whatsoever in this moment, but that didn’t matter to either of them at this point.

Henry wound his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him back down into a hug again. Still chuckling, Alex settled into his side. “We can sword fight some more later,” Henry said with a yawn. “Now... I just want Alex.”

Alex smiled warmly and stole what should be Henry’s line, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all morning reading RWRB fics instead of working on my NaNoWriMo novel and this was my first foray into writing one of my own. Please forgive me if it's terrible, but please leave comments or kudos if you like it! 
> 
> Fic title comes from Duran Duran's "Come Undone" but didn't have as much to do with the song in the end as when I first started.


End file.
